


"I'm in love with you."

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: The dangers of racing make Carlos realize that he can't leave things unsaid anymore.





	

Rushing through the people in the garage I try to reach y/n as quick as possible. I’ve been in love with her for ages now, but I never had the courage to say it. I always told myself that I could do it some other time; after all we’re both still young. But this race and all the crashes I’ve seen made me realize that there might not be a tomorrow and that I have to say what I want to say right now or I might never get the chance to do it.  
“Y/n.” I breath out as I reach her and immediately pull her into my arms.  
“You did so good Carlos.” She says as she wraps her arms around me. I pull her even tighter against me as I try to get my heartbeat to slow down. “Is something wrong? I thought you would be happy.” She asks.  
“I am.” I sigh. “I was just a bit scared of not coming out of the car in one piece.” I mumble as I hug her as tight as possible as I feel her body tense up.  
“Please don’t say things like that.” She whispers as she rests her head against my chest and tightens her arms around me.  
“Today could have been the end for me.” I stumble over my words as I pull back to look at her. “Every single time I step in the car there is no guarantee that I’ll live to see another day and it would leave so many things unsaid.”  
“Carlos what are you-“ Her eyebrows are furrowed in worry as she looks up at me, but I don’t let her finish.  
“I need to say this y/n. I need to say this before it’s too late, because if anything happens to me or to you I will regret not saying this forever.” I take a deep breath as I place my hands on her shoulders and crouch down slightly to look right into her eyes. “I’m in love with you.” Her mouth opens slightly, but she doesn’t say anything. “You don’t have to say it back, I just needed to tell you before it might be too late.” I explain as I remove my hands from her shoulders and straighten back up to my own height.  
I’m getting ready to walk away when I feel her hand on my arm. “Carlos.” She whispers and when I turn around I see that her eyes are watery and she’s fighting back the tears. “I’m in love with you too.” She breaths out and I smile slightly before I gather her in my arms again. “Please never talk about not surviving a race again.” She sniffles into my chest. “I honestly don’t think I can handle that.” She adds when she pulls away slightly to look at me.  
“Okay, I won’t.” I say as I brush some hair out of her face before I lean down to kiss her. It starts of sweet, but the kiss soon grows more passionate as I let my desperation take control of my actions. Her hands tangle in my hair when I deepen the kiss and she moans slightly into my mouth.  
“You should get to your interviews.” She gasps out as she tries to catch her breath.  
I nod before quickly kissing her again. “Will you wait here for me?” I ask.  
“Of course.” She smiles as she pecks my lips before placing my cap back onto my head.


End file.
